Talk Show
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Hubungan diam-diam dua tahun Kris dan Tao sudah berakhir, tetapi saat ia hadir di acara talk show kenapa mereka tahu hubungan rahasianya. Lampu tiba-tiba mati dan ada Tao disana! Ada apa ini? / KrisTao. BL. Yaoi. By: Fanzi Wu #KrisTaoDayEventINA


**Title: TalkShow!**

 **Author: Fanzi Wu**

 **Cast: Kris Wu X Huang ZiTao**

 **Rated: T**

 **Length: ONESHOOT**

 **Genre: -Tentukan sendiri-**

 **Warning: YAOI,Boy X Boy, AU , typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

 **A/N: ini FF terinspirasi dari sebuah acara yang bikin otak gw langsung konek buat dibikin FF ^w^. INI FF ASLI BIKINAN GW! CAMKAN ITU! -3-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Jja_ ~ selamat datang diacara _talkshow_ terkenal di China!" Teriak sang _mc_ membuka sebuah acara _talkshow_. Tak terelakkan suara tepuk tangan para penonton, juga ikut memeriahkan acara _talkshow_ itu. Program yang sedang di minati ini mengundang seorang artis yang sedang naik daun.

"Wah.. tepuk tangan yang meriah. Perkenalkan saya, Fanzi Wu selaku pembawa acara ini. Baiklah kita akan ke mulai acaranya," ucap sang mc perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri. _Mc_ itu tampak cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna biru gelap, rambut blonde gelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Memakai _make up_ yang natural semakin membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Ah.. malam ini sepertinya akan lebih meriah dengan kedatangan seorang bintang tamu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu." ucap Fanzi melihat kertas ditangannya. " _Ok_. Kita akan undang bintang tamunya untuk kesini. Ini dia… Kris Wu!" Tepuk tangan kembali bergema distudio saat bintang tamu menaiki panggung acara. Semua penonton benar-benar memuji seorang Kris Wu saat ia muncul.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah wajah yang tampan dengan mata tajam bak elang, rambut _dark brown_ yang ditata rapi oleh para _stylish_ menambah nilai plus ketampanannya, setelan jas abu-abu sewarna dengan celananya sangat pas ditubuh atletis Kris. Jangan lupakan juga tinggi badan yang diatas rata-rata itu. Benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

Kris membungkukkan badannya sambil memberi salam pada penonton dan _mc_. Fanzi menjabat tangan Kris dan menyuruhnya duduk disofa yang memang sudah disediakan.

"Selamat datang diacara _talkshow_ ini, Kris Wu." ucap Fanzi dan dijawab senyum menawan oleh Kris. Pembawa acara itu memaklumi sikap Kris yang lumayan dingin.

"Bagaimana kabar anda?" ranya Fanzi berbasa-basi sedikit. Kris melihat kekamera dan tersenyum menawan.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, saya sehat." jawabnya singkat.

"Itu bagus. Ku dengar kau akan merilis lagu baru, benarkah?"

"Yah, itu benar. Lagu itu akan dirilis saat ulang tahunku nanti."

Fanzi membaca kembali kertas yang dipegangnya "Dan ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi _kan_? Apakah ada seseorang yang kau inginkan untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu?"

"Hmm… sebenarnya ada, tapi orang itu tidak ada disini." ucap Kris sedikit pelan, entah kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar serak.

"Ah.. begitu rupanya. Hm.. sayang sekali tapi sepertinya itu orang yang sangat special bagimu Kris Wu." ucap Fanzi sedikit kecewa.

"Ya, dia memang sangat special." ucap Kris tersenyum –senyum palsu tentunya-. Kris sangat merindukan orang itu. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar suaranya, rengekan manjanya, tatapan polosnya, wangi tubuhnya. Semua yang ada pada diri seseorang itu sangat Kris rindukan.

Tiba-tiba seorang kru naik keatas panggung dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Fanzi. Fanzi pun mengangguk dan melihat kekamera. Fanzi tersenyum manis dihadapan kamera.

"Uhm.. sepertinya sebentar lagi ada yang menarik," ucap Fanzi tersenyum misterius sambil melirik Kris.

Kris yang dilirik masih belum mengerti maksud sang _mc_. _Apanya yang akan menjadi menarik_? Pikir Kris. Tunggu dulu kenapa Kris merasa jadi was-was begini.

"Dari yang kudengar, kau pernah berpacaran selama dua tahun dan beberapa bulan yang lalu kau putus. Itu benar?" Tanya Fanzi sambil memicingkan matanya. Menatap selidik kearah Kris.

Kris mungkin tahu maksud dari Fanzi tadi. _Media China benar-benar berbahaya,_ batin Kris. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika media China mengetahui kabar putusnya Kris dengan pacar ups.. maksudnya matan pacarnya itu.

"Ekhem… bagaimana aku harus menjawab?" Kris ingin berbasa basi sedikit.

"Jawab saja ya atau tidak.."

"Iya, aku memang sudah putus dengannya," ucap Kris pelan namun Fanzi masih bisa mendengarnya. Kenapa _mc_ sialan ini menanyakan pertanyaan yang jujur saja Kris sendiri susah menjawabnya.

"Um… dan mantan pacarmu itu adalah seorang pria manis dan imut? Dan juga memiliki ciri khas bermata panda?" ucap Fanzi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Yah, China sekarang sudah mengesahkan pasangan sesama _gender_. Jadi Kris tak perlu khawatir jika dihujat, bukankah sudah disahkan pemerintah. Bahkan fansnya merelakan ia menjadi gay walau Kris tahu perasaan fansnya akan hancur.

Kris kembali dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Fanzi. Bagaimana bisa Fanzi mengetahui sedetail itu ciri-ciri dari seseorang itu. Oh _gosh_! Kris benar-benar dibuat tersudut disini.

"Ahahaha…kupikir anda lumayan terkejut dengan ucapan saya," Fanzi tertawa melihat ekpresi terkeut Kris.

"Ah, tidak juga. Memang benar berita itu sudah tersebar luas bukan?" bohong! Hanya Fanzi yang tahu jika dirinya putus dengan kekasihnya. Sepertinya Kris harus berhati-hati dengan orang didepannya ini.

Tiba-tiba lampu studio mati dan lampu sorot menyala, menyinari seorang pria bertubuh tinggi –tak setinggi Kris-. Pria yang memakai pakaian _casual_ itu berjalan keatas panggung dan seketika studio kembali terang.

"Wah, tak disangka tamu special sudah ada di depan kita, beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Huang Zi Tao!" ucap Fanzi dengan lantang. Suara tepuk tangan pun kembali menggema di studio.

"Uhm.. salam kenal, saya Huang Zi Tao." Pria yang bernama Huang Zi Tao itu membungkukkan badannya memberi salam dan setelahnya ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Kris. Sedangkan Kris, tak usah ditanya, perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk.

Hung Zi Tao. Seseorang yang sangat ingin Kris termui berada di sampingnya sekarang. Seandainya ia bukan disebuah acara, Kris pasti sudah merengkuh tubuh ramping Zitao. Kris merindukan semua yang ada pada Zitao. Suara, senyumnya, tatapan polosnya, kemanjaannya, bibir _peach_ nya yang sangat mengundang untuk segera dikecup. Semuanya. Kris sangat rindu itu.

"Ahaha.. ada apa denganmu Kris? Kau tampak terkejut lagi? Oh.. jangan sampai kau terkena serangan jantung mendadak." canda Fanzi mencairkan suasana. Fanzi sedang menyelamatkan Zitao dari tatapan _intens_ Kris. Kau tahu tatapan Kris seakan menelanjangi Tao detik itu juga.

"A-ah.. ahaha.. tentu saja tidak." Kris tertawa canggung. _Shit!_ Acara ini benar-benar ingin membuatnya terkena penyakit jantung saja. Kris bingung, kenapa _mc_ sialan ini –menurut Kris- tahu jika mantannya adalah Huang Zi Tao.

"Sepertinya kita perlu _break_ sebentar, jadi jangan kemana-mana!" ucap Fanzi menutup segmen pertama.

* * *

 **-BREAK TIME-**

* * *

Fanzi langsung turun kepanggung dan menuju keruangannya. Hanya tertinggal staff, Kris dan Tao. Suasana menjadi canggung diantara Kris dan Tao.

Baru saja Tao hendak berdiri tapi tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Kris. Para staff dan yang lainnya bingung melihat tindakan Kris yang tiba-tiba menjadi kasar. Mereka hanya bisa mengangkat bahu cuek, tak terlalu mengurusi urusan orang lain.

Tao yang ditarik paksa entah kenapa tak melawan dan membiarkan pria didepannya ini menariknya begitu saja. Dan mereka akhirnya masuk ke ruang ganti yang kosong. Kris tak lupa mengunci pintunya. "Kris, apa yang kau la-khmmmpptt!" ucapan Tao terputus akibat ulah 'sialan' Kris.

Kris mencium kasar bibir _kissable_ Tao seakan tak ada hari esok. Manis. Itu rasa pertama yang dicicipi Kris saat melahap bibir Tao. Bibir kucing Tao bak narkoba yang membuat Kris kecanduan ingin mencobanya terus.

Tao tentu kaget dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Tao berusaha mendorong Kris dan berhasil. Ciuman itu terlepas menciptakan benang saliva entah milik siapa.

Tao meraup banyak oksigen, benar-benar sialan orang didepannya ini. Ingin membuatnya mati muda?

Kris tidak kaget atas tindakan Tao, Tao hanya perlu mengambil nafas. Kris menarik Tao hingga berada dalam dekapannya.

"Tao.. a-aku sangat merindukanmu" suara Kris bergetar.

"Kris- _ge_ , aku juga sangat sangat merindukanmu." Tao mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh Tao sangat merindukan pria jangkung yang memeluknya ini. Tao benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dan mendengar suara Kris lagi.

"Tao, _gege_ ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucap Kris meminta izin pada Tao. Kris hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu.

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa kau memutuskan ku waktu itu?" Tanya Kris.

Masih segar dipikirannya saat dua bulan lalu Tao tiba-tiba ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah lama mereka jalani. Kris sendiri bingung, ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia selalu mengajak Tao berkencan, itu pun harus malam hari dan sangat berhati-hati, takut jika ada fans yang melihat, ia juga membelikan sesuatu yang Tao inginkan, selalu berada disisi Tao walau Kris harus membatalkan jadwalnya. Kris selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Tao. Jadi apa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal?

"Um.. itu.. itu karena Tao akan melakukan pemotretan dan syuting di New York _ge_ " ucap Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ugh, kenapa Tao jadi gugup begini.

Kris memijit pangkal hidungnya. Astaga hanya karena itu Tao sampai memutuskan hubungannya. Kris benar-benar jadi gemas sendiri dengan kepolosan panda di depannya ini.

Mata tajam Kris menatap Tao yang asik menunduk. Tangan Kris berjulur untuk mengangkat dagu Tao dan menatap kedalam sepasang _dark choco_ yang indah. Tao hanya diam saja, tak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kris marah lagi.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

 **CUP!**

Kris mengecup pelan bibir _peach_ Tao, "Kau tahu Tao, aku benar-benar terkejut saat kau memutuskan hubungan kita. Dan sejak saat itu, aku berpikir tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." ucap Kris setelah menyudahi kecupannya. Wajahnya masih beberapa senti dengan wajah manis Tao. Ah, pipi Tao terlihat lucu jika memerah.

 **DEG!**

Tao mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah malahan. ' _kau harus bisa Tao!_ ' batin Tao menyemangati.

Tao mencium bibir Kris kilat dan langsung menghadap kebelakang "Ma-maafkan Tao _ge_ , Tao benar-benar minta maaf.."

Kris terdiam sesaat dan seulas senyum manis yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun kecuali orang yang sedang membelakanginya.

 **BRUK**

Tao tersentak saat Kris tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Jujur saja, Tao akan risih jika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang tapi tidak untuk Kris. tubuhnya merasa hangat saat Kris mendekap tubuhnya. Tao menyukai hangat tubuh Kris itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Hum.. sepertinya aku harus menghukum panda."

Tubuh Tao seketika merinding mendengar suara sexy Kris tepat disamping telinganya. Tao tentu tau maksud dari ' _hukuman_ ' Kris apa berpacaran dua tahun itu kurang untuk mengetahui sikap asli seorang Kris Wu.

"Ta-tapi _ge_ , bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Tao sangat tidak mengerti pemikiran Kris. Tao sangat ingin memukul kepala 'kotor' Kris saat ini juga.

"Teang saja, _gege_ sudah mengunci pintunya"

 _Sh*t!_

Kris membalik tubuh Tao dan mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Tao. Melumat bibir _kissable_ Tao. Tao membulatkan matanya, kini ia merasakan darahnya berdesir cepat dan lututnya terasa seperti jelly.

Apa ia masih menginjak bumi?

Untung saja Kris menahan tubuh Tao dan perlahan mendorong Tao hingga menempel kedinding. Kris menggigit pelan bibir bawah Tao berusaha mendapat akses masuk.

"Aahhkk.."

Berhasil. Lidah Kris dengan lihai menjelajah mulut Tao. Tangan Kris tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan menahan kedua tangan Tao diatas kepala Tao. Mata Tao terpejam, ia begitu menikmati ciuman Kris. Masa bodoh jika ada orang yang mendapati mereka melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh.

Tangan kananya berusaha menyingkap kaos yang dipakai Tao hingga kedada. Kris mengelus pelan perut datar Tao yang mulai terbentuk abs, tapi tetap saja masih sempurna abs miliknya.

"Ungghh… gee~" desahan Tao tertahan akibat ciuman Kris. Bibir Kris yang asik memakan bibir Tao tersenyum miring. Tangan Kris bergerak semakin keatas hingga berhenti disebuah tonjolan didada Tao. Kris mulai memilin salah satu _nipple_ Tao. Tao hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sekarang.

Bibir Kris pindah keceruk leher Tao, membuat sebuah tanda kepemilikan. Tao yakin 'noda' itu tak akan bisa hilang dalam waktu sebentar saja.

"Satu menit lagi kita akan melanjutkan siaran!"

Kris seakan tuli dengan teriakan kru. Ia masih asik dengan kegiatannya. Tao berusaha melepaskan cengkraman pada tangannya. saat berhasil lepas, Tao langsung mendorong paksa Kris cukup kuat. Membuat Kris terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Tao membereskan penampilannya yang terlihat sedikir acak-acakan. "Ck.. apa _gege_ tidak dengar?! Sebentar lagi kita siaran dan lihat kau membuat tanda sialan ini dileherku?! Bagaimana jika orang-orang melihat?!" cerocos Tao sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Ck! seperti bocah saja.

Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Tao layaknya bocah lima tahun yang tak dibelikan mainan. Kris berdehem sebentar setelah mendapat _deathglare_ -yang tak mengerikan- dari Tao. Kris pun mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menutup _kissmark_ dileher Tao.

"Nah.. pakai lah ini, syal ini cocok dengan baju _casual_ yang kau pakai Tao." Kris memberikan syal rajut berwarna merah tua ke Tao. Tanpa babibu Tao langsung mengenakan syal itu.

"Jadi apa kita kembali berpacaran Tao?"

"Yah, kurasa begitu _ge,_ " Kris cemberut saat mendengar ucapan Tao, namun detik itu juga senyum kembali tersemat di bibir Kris. Kris tahu jika Tao hanya ngambek saja dengan dirinya. Ck, benar-benar panda sensitif.

* * *

 **-Kembali Ke Acara-**

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali pemirsa dan juga untuk bintang tamu kita." Fanzi sedikit canggung melihat Kris dan Tao. Entah kenapa pipinya sedikit merona.

Kris dan Tao tak begitu risau dengan tingkah _mc_ ini. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan siaran pun kembali dimulai dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Fanzi dan dijawab gampang oleh Kris maupun Tao.

"Ah, ini adalah segmen terakhir dari acara ini," ucap Fanzi kecewa namun senyum kembali berkembang. Mata yang sudah dipoles _eyeliner_ itu melihat Kris dan Tao bergantian.

"Mungkin kah ada yang ingin kalian ucapkan sebelum acara ini berakhir?" Kris dan Tao bertatapan sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya kata-kata yang ingin mereka ucapkan sudah semua mereka keluarkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, acara _talkshow_ ini akan ku tutup. Selamat malam semua!" Teriakan gembira Fanzi menutup acara itu.

Disaat kamera menyorot Fanzi. Diam-diam Kris mengecup pipi _chubby_ Tao. Tao tersentak tapi detik berikutnya pipi Tao merona.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilog**

 **-Saat Break- ruangan Fanzi**

* * *

"Nyalakan _cctv_ nya Rin! Aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas ini!" Rin yang selaku asisten Fanzi langsung melakukan yang disuruh Fanzi, sedangkan Fanzi mengaktifkan laptopnya.

Laptop itu langsung menayangkan sebuah rekaman. Direkaman itu terdapat dua pria yang tingginya tak berbeda jauh sedang berbicara, lalu ada adegan peluk-peluk dan...

"Kyyaa! Fanfan dan Zizi kalian harus menikaaaahh!"

.

.

.

 **TRULY END**

.

.

.

RnR please!

kalian tahu ini ff butuh perjuangan/? :'v


End file.
